


Stegosauri e altre sorprese

by will_p



Series: KuroTsuki Days 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, White Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Quando Kei aveva detto di volere qualcosa all’altezza del suo regalo di san Valentino, per il White Day, non intendeva…questo.[seguito diTortine e altre meraviglie culinarie]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, procediamo con ordine. Questa fic è il seguito di [Tortine e altre meraviglie culinarie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9805430) (non è necessario leggerla, ma si capisce tutto molto meglio facendolo) ed è stata scritta (in ritardo di SOLO una settimana) per l'evento #WhiteDayKuroTsuki di [KuroTsukkiWeek](http://kurotsukkiweek.tumblr.com/post/156717122650/were-entering-the-second-month-already-how-are) \+ per il prompt _prima volta_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111929.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). #salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo (#teamTSH ftw!)
> 
> Poi, questa fic è... non lo so nemmeno io. Quando l'ho plottata ce l'avevo tutta chiara in mente, poi ho iniziato a scrivere e le parole non volevano saperne di mettersi nell'ordine giusto. Ho piagnucolato per metà della stesura e bevuto come una spugna per l'altra, e anche adesso non riesco a capire se mi soddisfi o meno, ma continuare a rimuginarci sopra non serve a niente. Buona lettura, e spero che almeno a voi piaccia.

Per il loro primo mese insieme, Kuroo gli aveva fatto due regali. Il primo era una penna USB a forma di stegosauro, verde e panciuto, con la sua piccola cresta gialla che arrivava fino alla coda arricciata e gli occhi tondi e così scemi da risultare adorabili; il secondo era nascosto _dentro_ lo stegosauro - un mix fatto da lui, che Kei aveva scoperto giorni dopo e aveva quasi cancellato per sbaglio, fatto per metà di canzoni ridicolmente romantiche che non aveva mai sentito ma che erano _esattamente_ il suo genere, e per l’altra metà di hit che aveva sempre odiato e che odia ancora, ma che adesso finisce per ascoltare almeno una volta a settimana, fronte aggrottata e dito che indugia a cambiare traccia perché Kuroo gli manca troppo.  
  
Lui si era rifiutato di festeggiarlo, il loro primo mese.  
  
Ogni volta è la stessa storia. I suoi regali sembrano sempre sterili, impersonali; quelli di Kuroo sono sempre splendidi, ridicoli, perfetti. Delle cuffie nuove, per Natale, nere con delle piccole orecchie da gatto in cima. Un nastro blu scuro per le dita decorato di minuscole lune gialle, come portafortuna per i nazionali. Un libro che stava cercando da _mesi_ \- ma che non gli aveva mai nemmeno nominato - così, senza motivo, _l’ho visto e ti ho pensato_. (Tutta colpa di Yamaguchi, che fa la spia alle sue spalle.)  
  
È quasi sollevato che non stessero ancora insieme per il suo compleanno; non osa pensare cosa avrebbe potuto combinare, in quel caso.  
  
E quant’è orribile, essere _sollevato_ di non ricevere un regalo dal proprio ragazzo? Ma Kuroo è sempre così accorto e premuroso, così _romantico_ , che certe volte Kei non riesce a fare a meno di trovarlo irritante - per poi sentirsi in colpa per averlo pensato, e poi irritarsi ancora di più per il senso di colpa.  
  
La parte peggiore è che Kuroo sembra non accorgersene nemmeno. È come se i regali perfetti per ogni occasione gli piovessero tra le mani dal cielo, come se non dovesse neanche sforzarsi per trovare sempre la cosa giusta da fare, la cosa giusta da dire, ed è… snervante. Per Kei ogni volta è un’impresa, sempre indeciso tra pensierini insignificanti e regali esagerati. È sempre stato più bravo a esprimersi a gesti che a parole, almeno per le cose davvero importanti, ma in questo caso è anche peggio.  
  
È un fidanzato terribile, ma questo non è niente di sorprendente. Il vero mistero è cosa veda Kuroo in lui.  
  
Per questo sotto sotto era stato contento dell’avvicinarsi di san Valentino. Non per la festa in sé, che continua a essere una delle peggiori trovate commerciali mai inventate dal genere umano, ma perché per una volta non avrebbe dovuto decidere nulla da solo: il regalo era già deciso, gli stampini per la cioccolata già pronti, e soprattutto Kuroo non si sarebbe aspettato nulla da lui per l’occasione. L’avrebbe battuto sul tempo e l’avrebbe battuto _per bene_ , anche a costo di rendersi ridicolo davanti ad altre persone perché, in effetti, non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare per preparare dei cioccolatini.  
  
(Aveva sfiorato brevemente l’idea di chiedere ad Akiteru, ma solo immaginare la sua reazione gli aveva fatto accapponare la pelle. Alla fine Yamaguchi e Yachi erano stati la scelta migliore, molto meno terribile del previsto: Yachi si era rivelata pratica e competente, e passate la sorpresa del ritrovarsi anche lui in cucina e l’ansia di dovergli _dare ordini_ non si era scomposta più di tanto, limitandosi a qualche piccolo sorriso incoraggiante mentre lui lavorava in silenzio; Yamaguchi, ovviamente, sapeva già tutto, perciò nemmeno lui aveva fatto una piega. Anche se avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di tutti i suoi _aaaw, Tsukki!_ per il resto della settimana.)  
  
Il piano era così perfetto che Kuroo era rimasto senza parole, e anche venire trascinato in un vicolo per essere ringraziato all’istante non era stato bello come i minuscoli sorrisi che Kuroo non riusciva a trattenere ogni volta che gli occhi gli cadevano sul sacchettino dei cioccolatini, solo che adesso, a un mese di distanza, Kei si rende conto di non aver considerato un piccolo particolare.  
  
Quando aveva detto di volere qualcosa all’altezza del suo regalo, per il White Day, non intendeva… _questo_.  
  
“Lo so, lo so, è un po’ storta, è che non riuscivo a tirarla fuori dallo stampo, ma - ti piace?”  
  
Kei fissa Kuroo, incredulo, poi fissa la torta. La torta che ha fatto Kuroo. La torta che ha fatto Kuroo _per lui_.  
  
È a forma di dinosauro. Già solo quello sarebbe stato abbastanza, ma no, naturalmente - Kuroo l’ha _decorata_. Una cresta di fragole tagliate a metà gli segue la schiena fino alla punta della coda, un po’ storta e sbriciolata, e ha persino aggiunto dei dettagli di glassa bianca sulla copertura di cioccolato, il contorno di una zampa, gli occhi e un sorriso tremolante sul muso schiacciato.  
  
Tradizione vuole che un regalo per il White Day valga tre volte tanto quello ricevuto a san Valentino, ma questo è troppo. Kei si aspettava qualcosa di ridicolo, una scatola di cioccolatini grossa quanto un tavolino e un mazzo di fiori, un dolce di pasticceria delicato e costoso, ma questo - le fragole tutte in fila in ordine di grandezza, gli sbaffi di glassa, una torta _fatta a mano_ \- questo vale mille volte il suo regalo. Lui aveva preparato i suoi cioccolatini in meno di un’ora; Kuroo deve aver passato su questo dolce un’intera giornata. (O peggio, un’intera _nottata_ , visti tutti i suoi impegni tra scuola e club e corsi pre-universitari.)  
  
Sente lo sguardo di Kuroo bruciargli addosso nel silenzio e sa che dovrebbe dire qualcosa, un grazie, un _oh!_ , persino un insulto, ma si trova completamente a corto di parole.  
  
È peggio delle cuffie da gatto, del nastro per le dita, del mix fatto da lui. È Kuroo - che per sua ammissione non sa fare nemmeno una frittata - ai fornelli, Kuroo sporco di farina e cioccolato, Kuroo chino a decorare un dolce con mani tremanti… solo per lui.  
  
“Ehi, Tsukki?” dice d’un tratto Kuroo, rompendo il silenzio con voce ovattata. Kei stacca gli occhi dalla torta per guardarlo e poi si acciglia, perplesso dallo sguardo serio dell’altro, dalla linea rigida delle sue labbra. “Vuoi ancora stare insieme a me?”  
  
Forse è perché la domanda l’ha lasciato a bocca aperta che sputa fuori la prima cosa che gli passa per la mente. “ _Sei stupido?_ ” dice, come stordito. “Hai battuto la testa da piccolo?”  
  
Kuroo alza le mani in aria con un verso frustrato. “Non lo so, Tsukki!” esclama, un filo isterico. “Sono cinque minuti che fissi quella torta come se ti avesse preso sotto il gatto, cosa dovrei pensare? Puoi dirmelo se ti fa schifo, o se vuoi - se…”  
  
“Sei veramente stupido!” sbotta, perché l’alternativa è cominciare a ridere e non smettere mai più, e forse non è il caso. “Come ti è venuto in mente di - _ti ho fatto dei cioccolatini!_ Degli stupidi cioccolatini, e tu - tu rispondi con _questa_? È _troppo_ , Kuroo! Perché sei sempre così? Uno come me non si merita -”  
  
Ammutolisce di botto, ma ormai il danno è fatto. Kuroo sgrana gli occhi e poi rimane a fissarlo, lo sguardo penetrante di chi ha capito fin troppo, e quando mormora delicatamente _Tsukki_ , come se gli facesse pena, Kei si sente lo stomaco sprofondare a terra. “È questo il problema?” dice, piano, e Kei non ha la forza di guardarlo, non quando il suo torno è così cauto, così _comprensivo_.  
  
_Sì_ , vorrebbe dire; e _no,non è quello_ , ma la sua lingua si è fatta di piombo. Il problema è che sai sempre cosa fare e io sto navigando alla cieca. Il problema è che sei troppo, e io non sono abbastanza.  
  
“È - io -” Stringe forte gli occhi e i denti per un secondo, fa un respiro profondo. Il supplizio non finirà mai se non riesce a parlare, almeno per una volta. Alla fine raddrizza le spalle, riesce a fermare la voce: “Non capisco cosa ci trovi in uno come me.”  
  
Momento di silenzio, poi vede Kuroo sporgersi verso di lui e, riluttante, torna a guardarlo. “Oh, Tsukki,” mormora ancora, e Kei deglutisce. S’interrompe un secondo, come se stesse rimuginando su cosa dire, e Kei si torce le mani in grembo, nervoso, ma aspetta.  
  
“Per me è lo stesso,” dice Kuroo, alla fine. “Sai, all’inizio avevo paura che non te ne fregasse niente di me.”  
  
“Wow, grazie,” dice, il tono piatto, perché se è questa l’idea di Kuroo di rassicurare la gente c’è davvero un problema.  
  
Kuroo gli lancia un’occhiata affettuosamente sarcastica, ma poi continua. “Non era per i regali, chi se ne importa di quelli, ma perché - avevi questa faccia, certe volte. Come se mi stessi dando corda solo per noia.”  
  
_È solo la mia faccia_ , pensa, impotente, ma si morde la lingua. Kuroo è sempre stato così disinvolto, così sicuro - non aveva idea che anche lui pensasse certe cose.  
  
“Sai quando ho capito che non era così? Quel weekend a metà dicembre.” Kei sgrana gli occhi, e Kuroo sorride imbarazzato. “Ti ricordi? Dovevamo passare tutta la giornata insieme ma poi avevi avuto degli allenamenti dell’ultimo minuto, e poi c’era stato un guasto al tuo treno, e alla fine eri arrivato così tardi che avevamo fatto appena in tempo a vederci?”  
  
Kei se lo ricorda benissimo. Ricorda le ore e ore passate ad allenarsi digrignando i denti, tutte le frecciatine crudeli ai compagni che non era riuscito a mandare giù perché lui aveva dei piani e non era _giusto_ che dovesse essere lì, non era giusto per niente. Ricorda di essere corso dritto in stazione senza neanche passare a casa per poi scoprire che il suo treno era stato soppresso, che quello successivo sarebbe arrivato a Tokyo appena un’ora prima dell’ultimo treno di ritorno. Ricorda la frustrazione così forte che per poco non gli aveva fatto spezzare le cuffie a metà, e che quando finalmente aveva visto la faccia preoccupata di Kuroo aspettarlo sul binario era stato così sollevato da rischiare di scoppiare a piangere in mezzo alla stazione.  
  
Se lo ricorda benissimo, ma non pensava lo ricordasse anche Kuroo.  
  
“Ci siamo visti a mala pena, quel giorno,” bofonchia.  
  
“Un’ora. Ci siamo visti un’ora,” dice Kuroo, per qualche motivo sorridendo ancora più forte. “Quando sei arrivato sembravi pronto a uccidere qualcuno a mani nude e dopo mezz’ora ti sei addormentato sulla mia spalla su una panchina, e io ero così felice che pensavo che il cuore mi sarebbe esploso. Perché eri venuto lo stesso a trovarmi, anche solo per un’ora.”  
  
Kei deglutisce per scacciare il bruciore agli angoli degli occhi. Kuroo la fa sembrare una cosa così incredibile, ma… era stato ovvio, per lui, in quel momento. “Avevo detto che sarei venuto,” dice tra i denti, impacciato.  
  
“ _Appunto_. Tsukki, quando ci siamo conosciuti non ti importava nulla di niente, poi ti sei fatto quattro ore di treno dopo una giornata infernale per venire a russarmi addosso.” Gli prende una mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue, e Kei riesce finalmente a guardarlo negli occhi. “Lo so che ti importa. Non mi interessano i regali, non è per quelli che mi piaci.”  
  
Kei inspira, espira lentamente. Cerca di ritrovare la voce oltre il suo nodo alla gola.  
  
Kuroo gli stringe un po’ più forte la mano, poi il suo sorriso si fa più scanzonato. “Certo, se ogni tanto mi dicessi qualcosa di carino non sarebbe male. Tipo _oh Kuroo-senpai, sei così bello e bravo che_ -”  
  
“Ti amo.”  
  
Kuroo s’inceppa. È la prima volta che lo vede così, occhi grandi e bocca socchiusa, e sarebbe quasi buffo se il cuore non gli battesse così forte da rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Gli bruciano le guance mentre combatte l’istinto di fuggire, alzarsi e andarsene o distogliere lo sguardo, ma Kuroo continua a guardarlo in silenzio e il modo in cui le loro dita sono ancora serenamente intrecciate sopra il tavolo lo sta facendo impazzire. “Ti… quello,” dice, deglutendo panico e nervi. “Non provare a farmelo ripetere -”  
  
Kuroo è su di lui in un secondo, ma il bacio è calmo, gentile. Si aspettava qualcosa di drammatico, qualcosa di passionale, invece le dita di Kuroo sulla sua guancia sono una carezza leggera, il modo in cui inclina la testa per evitare i suoi occhiali così dolce, le sue labbra lente e sicure come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo. Quando Kuroo si allontana di un soffio Kei si ritrova con gli occhi chiusi e la mano libera stretta alla sua maglia, tutto il corpo elettrico come un filo scoperto.  
  
“Anch’io,” mormora, poi un altro bacio prima di guardarlo negli occhi e ripeterlo. “Anch’io ti amo, Tsukki.”  
  
“Kei,” lo corregge d’impulso, e poi lo strattona per baciare il suo sorriso raggiante.  
  
Alla fine si separano solo perché la madre di Kuroo è nella stanza accanto, e perché Kuroo è una persona dalla volontà molto più forte della sua. “Be’,” dice, sdraiandosi sul tavolo a stiracchiarsi come un gatto, tutto teso verso Kei. “Grazie agli stegosauri, devo dire.”  
  
“Non è uno stegosauro, non stavano in piedi su due zampe.”  
  
“ _Kei_ , mangia la tua torta.”  
  
Kei sorride - spera che sia un ghigno, ha paura che sia più un’espressione idiota - e si prende una fetta di torta, quasi dispiaciuto di staccare la coda al povero non-stegosauro. La torta è soffice e ripiena di crema chiara, e cerca di non sembrare troppo entusiasta di assaggiare il suo regalo.  
  
C’è un secondo, un unico secondo che sembra un’eternità, in cui Kuroo lo fissa soddisfatto e speranzoso e in cui il sapore della torta gli invade la lingua, poi Kei non riesce a resistere oltre.  
  
Sputa tutto nel piatto con un verso sconvolto.  
  
“TSUKKI!”  
  
“ _È disgustosa._ ”  
  
“Come puoi dire una cosa del genere,” attacca, ma gli ruba subito la forchetta e appena il primo boccone gli supera le labbra Kei lo vede sbiancare. “Oh no.”  
  
“È _salata_ , Kuroo.”  
  
“Oh _no_.”  
  
E mentre Kuroo si dispera di assaggi e ricette e barattoli senza etichette e impasti che andavano bene prima che li aggiustasse con un po’ di forse-non-zucchero, Kei scoppia a ridere. Inizia come un tremore alle spalle, poi si irradia alla pancia, e alla fine si ritrova con le mani sul viso e gli occhi umidi a cercare di riprendere fiato tra una risata e l’altra.  
  
“Non posso credere che ti ho detto ti amo per _una torta del genere_.”  
  
Kuroo gli si appiccica a un fianco, stringendolo come un koala. “Non puoi rimangiartelo!” dice, strofinando il viso contro la sua guancia, mentre Kei si divincola debolmente e cerca di non ricominciare a ridere. “ _Ormai l’hai detto, KEI_ -”  
  
La madre di Kuroo fa davvero irruzione nella stanza, alla fine. Kei è sdraiato a terra con il viso rosso e gli occhiali di traverso, e Kuroo è seduto sulla sua pancia con la faccia coperta di macchie di cioccolata e le mani pronte a fargli il solletico, ma a Kei non interessa.  
  
Ci sono cose più importanti per lui, a quanto pare.

**Author's Note:**

> ALLORA, i regali sono quasi tutti inventati ma le cuffie con le orecchie da gatto esistono ([guardate quante](https://www.amazon.com/s/ref=nb_sb_ss_i_1_16/159-3402684-5064762?url=search-alias%3Delectronics&field-keywords=headphones+cat+ears&sprefix=headphones+cat+e%2Celectronics%2C263&crid=1QXB7SPO39MPS)) e sono ossessionata dall'idea che Kuroo le regali a Tsukki da quando me ne è apparsa la pubblicità su facebook mesi fa; per la questione del regalo che vale tre volte tanto (sanbai gaeshi!) & more sul White Day rimando invece alla [pagina di wikipedia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Day)).
> 
> E così si chiude il COW-T :') Non so dove troverò la forza adesso di scrivere senza il fuoco della competizione, ma ho mille fic che mi guardano in attesa di essere finite e tutte le intenzioni di finirle! (O almeno di provarci!!!) Quindi se vi interessa essere aggiornati sulle mie storie o se volete venire a urlarmi addosso perchè questa è la fanfic più bella/brutta/ridicola/altro che abbiate mai letto, fate un salto sulla mia [pagina autore su facebook](https://www.facebook.com/willpfanfic/) :D


End file.
